


Practice

by Jurrassica



Series: Zakkura/Clack one-shots [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Cloud Strife, Established Relationship, First Time, Genesis is Cloud's adoptive dad, High School, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sex Talk, Some virginity talk, Top Zack Fair, friendly teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jurrassica/pseuds/Jurrassica
Summary: "Don't worry, Cloud. Maybe no one will even notice our lack of ears and tail!"“Zack, they’re definitely going to notice.”“Come on Cloud, it’ll be fine, I promise.”Everyone has cat ears and a tail that they lose when they lose their virginity. The worst, most embarrassing thing Cloud could ever think to happen, was to go to school the next day, without them.
Relationships: Genesis Rhapsodos & Cloud Strife, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Series: Zakkura/Clack one-shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825123
Comments: 14
Kudos: 76





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Very loosely based off the anime/manga 'Loveless'. Just the part with the ears and tail haha. I just thought it'd be cute. I never really got into the anime/manga itself, just enjoyed the ears and tail part!
> 
> Also, in this, Genesis is Cloud's adoptive father. Just because.
> 
> (And yeah, losing or not losing your virginity isn't that big of a deal, and it's really just a social construct, but remember this is just silly fanfiction.)

“Cloudy, you finally came!” Zack, ever the puppy he is, was bouncing on his heels, pecking Cloud on the lips as a greeting, pulling away too soon for Cloud’s liking. His black ears twitching in excitement.

“Yeah,” Cloud replied, flushed as Zack ruffled his hair, fingers caressing his soft cat ears. He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, almost forgetting where he was for a moment.

“Thanks for the luck, Cloudy!” Zack laughed gently as he kissed Cloud on the top of the head, running over to his teammates, while Cloud found his place on the bleachers, sitting near Jessie.

“Wow, look who it is!” Jessie laughed, scooting over to give Cloud some space.

“Figured I should come to one of his games, before we graduate.” Cloud said with a shrug, eyes fixated on Zack as he ran across the basketball court.

“Hmm, think you’ll lose those cute little ears of yours before we graduate, too?” Jessie asked, elbowing him, little _hmm, hmm’s_ escaping her lips in a whisper as she laughed at his embarrassment.

“Jessie…” Cloud warned, not wanting to talk about this. He already felt nervous, because he’d be asking Zack that exact same thing, later on, tonight.

* * *

**Cloud** : _Genesis will be away until tomorrow night. Come stay over tonight?_

Cloud took a deep breath before hitting ‘send’. Maybe Zack wouldn’t even answer? He was working anyway, and-

A familiar ‘ping’ came not even thirty seconds later.

 **Zack** : _Yeah, Cloudy! I’m done with work in half an hour. I’m gonna grab some clothes and then come right over!_

Okay, so maybe Zack was a little more enthusiastic than he thought.

Who was he kidding? Of _course_ Zack was enthusiastic. They’d been dating for over a year now and were _finally_ going to have sex.

Not that Cloud hadn’t wanted too. He was a hormonal teenager, with a hot boyfriend that he loved. So of _course_ he wanted to have sex with Zack. It was everyone else he was worried about. The moment he and Zack were to have sex for the first time, everyone would know.

All because everyone just had to be born with a tail and cat ears, perched on the top of their heads.

Cloud frowned as he looked in the mirror, hands covering his blond cat ears. He liked them, liked how it felt when Zack played with them. Part of him would miss them, they had been apart of him for his entire life. And now they’d be gone by morning like they never existed at all.

* * *

“I love you, Cloud.” That’s all Zack had to say, to make Cloud want to rip his clothes off. He and Zack had been dating for over a year now, why did it take so long for Cloud to say, ‘fuck it and fuck me’? It should have happened sooner.

Zack’s lips were on his instantly, searing, and hot. Cloud getting lost in the need for more. His hands grasped tightly into Zack’s shirt trying to pull him impossibly closer, wanting Zack’s body against his own as much and as close as possible. Zack attempted to to slow him down, make him relish in the kiss, in this whole situation, instead of rushing. They had waited so long for this, and Zack wanted to take his time. He buried his fingers in Cloud’s hair, caressing his scalp gently, fingers playing with the tips of Cloud’s cat ears, giving his blond boyfriend goosebumps that traveled down his spine, across his arms. Seemed to calm Cloud down a little, as he loosened his grip on Zack’s shirt, trembling under the deep kiss. 

“Zack,” Cloud whispered, slowly pulling away from the kiss, pulling Zack to him, on top of him, as he fell back onto the bed. “I…I want you.” He could barely form the words, even though he had wanted to admit it to Zack for so long now.

“I know, Cloud,” Zack said, pulling back a little to remove himself of his shirt. Cloud watched in awe, as the loss off Zack’s shirt immediately revealed his muscled chest and abs, that Cloud had loved so much. He reached forward to rub his hands along his stomach, leading up to his chiseled chest and shoulders, putting slight pressure on his shoulders and pulling him back down for another kiss.

He felt Zack reach between their bodies, playing with the button to his pants, he broke the kiss, looking into Cloud’s eyes as a silent ‘ _can I?_ ’. Cloud nod his head, letting Zack strip him of his pants, throwing them somewhere on the floor.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Cloud wondered how Zack seemed so calm about all of this. But feeling Zack’s fluttering heartbeat along his own made him feel a little better. Zack seemed nervous too. But he at least seemed aware, he intertwined their tails together, something he did when Cloud was feeling down or nervous. It always soothed him. Another thing Cloud would miss a lot once his tail was gone.

“This too?” Zack asked, tugging on the bottom hem of Cloud’s shirt.

“Yeah,” Cloud whispered, letting Zack rid him of his shirt, tossing it wherever his pants had wound up. Cloud pulled him closer, loving the feeling of Zack’s hot, naked chest against his own. Something about their naked skin against each other made Cloud harder than he already was.

And when Zack rocked against him he moaned louder, biting his bottom lip to silence himself.

“No, Cloudy, let me hear you.” Zack’s voice was shaking, reaching down to undo his own pants, pulling them down along with his boxers.

“Wh-” Cloud gasped, not expecting Zack to strip himself so quickly. Made his heart beat faster, getting more nervous.

Zack reached for Cloud’s hand, bringing it down to his own cock, trembling under Cloud’s soft touch.

“Cloud, you make me so hard,” He breathed out, diving into Cloud’s neck, sucking at the skin while Cloud pumped Zack’s cock slowly, memorizing the size, learning how Zack liked to be touched.

Cloud’s other hand went to his own boxers, finding it a little difficult to take them off one-handed. Zack chuckled, pulling away from his body completely, making Cloud groan at the loss. Zack sat back on his legs, pulling off his boxers. Suddenly, Cloud felt exposed, laying there, naked, and spread out while Zack looked at him.

“Where are you going?” Cloud asked, sitting up quickly when Zack moved to get off the bed.

“Just getting some lube,” Zack said, rummaging through his backpack, pulling out a bottle.

“Oh,” Yeah, Cloud hadn’t even thought about that. Good thing Zack had, otherwise things would have gotten a lot more awkward.

“Can I finger you?” Zack asked, joining him back on the bed, already pouring some lube onto his fingers.

“Th…that’s the point right?” Cloud felt himself blushing at the fact that Zack had just come out and said that. He spread his legs a little more, letting Zack settle in between them.

“Yeah, but I’ve thought about fingering you for a while. Been thinking about how I’d open you up nicely for my cock.” Zack said as he kissed Cloud’s forehead, hand slipping in between them to find his entrance, placing gentle pressure on his tight pucker. Cloud gasped and writhed at the touch, a small whimper escaping his lips as he felt pre-cum dribble down his own cock. There was some pressure as Zack pushed in a finger slowly, passing the rim until it was knuckle deep inside. Cloud’s legs tightened just slightly around Zack’s hips, pulling him a little closer. Zack pumped his finger a few times, letting Cloud get used to the sensation before adding another.

“I…uh read about all of this a while ago, so let me just find-” Zack’s words were interrupted when Cloud moaned loudly, back arching in pure pleasure when Zack hit _something_ inside of him.

“Right there?” Zack said, pressing up against the spot again. “Tell me how you’re feeling. Good?”

"I-Hnn, Zack! It’s s’good.” Cloud groaned, trying to rock his hips against the fingers, wanting more friction, but Zack kept the slow pace, digging deep to rub on his sensitive spot restlessly. Slowly, he pulled his fingers out, drinking in the whimpers Cloud had made from the loss.

“Cloud, can I?” Zack asked softly, as he grabbed the lube again, letting out a surprised gasp when Cloud snatched it from his hands. Cloud poured a generous amount onto his hand, leaning forward to pump Zack’s cock. He was painfully hard, thrusting his hips to get some friction of his cock in Cloud’s hand. Felt good. So good. Better than doing it himself.

“Faster, Cloud,” Zack said he wanted more. So much more.

“N…no, Zack. Come on,” Cloud stopped, laying back down onto the bed, spreading his legs to let Zack settle in between them.

"Tell me if I’m hurting you, okay? Or if you need me to stop, or slow down or something." Zack placed his hands on Clouds hips, one hand holding the base of his cock as he rubbed the tip against Cloud’s entrance, eyes asking silent permission, when Cloud nod his head, Zack slowly slid in.

Cloud wrapped his arms around Zack’s shoulders, pulling him down for a kiss as he felt Zack’s thick cock push inside slowly. Zack’s cock was a lot bigger than his fingers, but the stretch felt so good, even if there was a little bit of pain. He felt so full, not a sensation he’d be able to explain easily. Zack stopped when he bottomed out, thumb brushing gently across Cloud’s cheek.

“You okay?” Zack asked, breath shaky as his legs shook a little like he was trying to stop himself from moving, from thrusting into the hot, tight heat surrounding his cock.

“Ye…yeah,” Cloud said, tightening his legs around Zack’s hips, gasping when he felt Zack’s cock slide just a little bit deeper, pressing up against his sweet spot.

“P...please move.”

Zack moved his hips slowly, thrusting deep and slow into him, moaning loudly against Cloud’s neck. He wasn’t going to last long. Not really. Not with the way Cloud’s tight body was squeezing around his cock.

"You f…feel so good, Cloud. I..I can’t…nnn..l-ast..” Zack trailed off, not trusting himself to speak. Picking up the pace, he made sure each thrust of his cock pushed against Cloud’s sweet spot, causing Cloud to tighten around him, pull him in more.

Zack started to thrust faster, harder, his hips snapping forcefully against Cloud. Zack’s movements started to lose their rhythm, each harsh thrust of his cock slamming against Cloud’s prostate. Cloud groaned in pleasure as he rocked his hips to meet Zack’s harsh thrusts, desperate to come.

“Z…Zack A-hh!” Cloud moaned releasing in between them, Zack’s swallowing up his moans with a kiss, as his body went slack against the bed. Seconds later, Zack followed, grabbing Cloud’s hips as he thrust in deep, releasing into him with a loud moan.

He collapsed on top of Cloud, gathering enough energy to move them both to their sides, spooning the smaller man against him.

“Th…that was quicker than I thought,” Cloud said, curling up to Zack’s side. Not that it was bad. No, no it was amazing, and Cloud was completely happy. But really, if sex was that great, he was kind of sad he hadn’t had sex with Zack sooner.

“Uh, sorry?” Zack replied. Not even sure what to say. Cloud had seemed to like it, with the way he was moaning.

“What? No, Zack, I just…thought we’d both last longer.” Cloud blushed, burying his head in Zack’s neck.

“Oh,” Zack started, a lopsided grin on his face that Cloud could just _feel_. “Guess we’ll just need to practice more?”

* * *

Comfortable. Warm. Happy. That’s what Cloud felt at the moment, warm and comfortable nuzzled into Zack’s chest. Made him happy, to be this close. Zack had never spent the night before. Only because Cloud was too worried that Genesis would catch them. But since he was away for the night, it was the perfect time to invite Zack to stay over.

Also the perfect opportunity to lose his virginity.

“Hmm, awake now?” Zack’s groggy voice broke him from his thoughts, a hand snaking its way up to his head, weaving through his hair. Made him sleepier, whenever Zack played with his hair like that. Also made him want to go back to sleep.

With a gasp, he sat up, head smacking against Zack’s chin in the process.

“Ow!”

“They’re really gone.” Cloud said, hands rubbing the top of his head where his cat ears once were, only hours ago. He touched down above his butt, yeah, his tail was gone too. Not that he was shocked. This is what happened. It was just…a little sad.

Glancing over at Zack, his were gone too.

“Well, yeah. I thought it was obvious that would happen?”

“Yeah, but…what are we going to tell everyone? They’ll all know now.”

"Don't worry, Cloud. Maybe no one will even notice our lack of ears and tail!"

“Zack, they’re definitely going to notice.”

Cloud hated being in the spotlight. And he knew, for sure, going into school without his ears and tail was definitely going to put him in the spotlight. His friends were going to tease him about it. And he could practically hear Aerith say “about time”. He and Zack were 18, and a majority of his classmates were earless. Him and Zack were two of the last ones.

“Come on Cloud, it’ll be fine, I promise.”

Famous last words.

* * *

“Good morning, Cloud, how’d-WHOA!” Cloud sighed. Alright, it was already beginning. Aerith only laid her eyes on him for a second, the moment he walked to his locker, and she was already on him about it.

“Hi Aerith…” He greeted back, slowly, spinning the combination to open up his locker. Today was going to be a _long_ day. He could tell.

“So,” She giggled. Here it comes. “Have fun yesterday?” She elbowed him.

“Sure,” He shrugged. Act as nonchalant as possible. This way, she’d get bored and not go any further.

“About time, too! You and Zack have been dating longer than me and Tifa!”

“Your point?”

“Just that it’s about time you lost your ears. I can’t wait until Tifa sees!”

“Until Tifa sees what?” And there she was, smiling at Aerith, before turning to Cloud with wide eyes.

“Oh, wow Cloud. I can’t believe it finally happened.”

“Tifa…”

“How was it?” Aerith asked, causing Cloud to gasp. No way she was asking him details, and no way he would tell her. “You sore? Need some water for your throat? You sound a little hoarse there.” She giggled. “Scream a lot too?”

Cloud sighed. And Zack said no one would notice. Tch, if only life was that simple.

* * *

“Yo Zack, finally pop your boyfriend’s cherry?” Reno teased as Zack had entered the room, causing Kunsel and Rude to look towards him.

“Oh! Wow, buddy, about time. So how was it? Give us the deets!” Kunsel said. He’d been cheering Zack on for a while now, basically since he and Cloud had begun dating.

“Yeah, was it good? With the way Cloud moves his hips sometimes, I bet-”

“Come on, stop it,” Zack frowned. He personally didn’t mind the teasing, but he didn’t like how Cloud got pulled into it. He respected Cloud. Loved him. The last thing he wanted was to listen to his friends talk about Cloud like _that_. It was sickening.

“Stop what? Talking about you finally taking your boyfriend's ears? Been a while, I’d have figured you would have fucked him a long time ago.” Reno replied.

“Alright, Reno, enough,” Rude warned, he could tell Zack was getting irritated, angry. Rude was really the only one that could get Reno to stop.

“Alright, alright, calm down pretty boy. We all know how much you love Cloud.”

“Thanks,” Zack said, looking to Rude. He was the only logical one there.

“But really, Zack, at least tell us how it was.”

* * *

Cloud was never so happy to have lunch before. It was a long day, every single one of his friends had commented on his loss of ears. Tifa, Biggs, Wedge, Jessie. Even some of the teacher’s eyes lingered on him before starting class. Especially Sephiroth. When he took roll call, he paused at Cloud, gaze stopping at the top of Cloud’s head with a raised brow, causing the rest of class to stare at him. He heard some snickers, some giggles, and a few ‘ _about time_!’ and ‘ _yeah Cloud finally got it’_.

It was embarrassing.

But now Cloud had lunch with Zack and would be able to spend time alone with him.

“Cloudy!” Zack waved him down, and Cloud smiled, walking over, and taking a seat across from his boyfriend.

“Hey sweetheart, how’s it going? Feeling okay?” Zack reached forward to grab his hand, thumb stroking the top in gentle, soothing circles.

“Yeah, now I am,” Cloud replied with a sigh. Happy to be near Zack after not seeing him all day. He could handle the teasing if Zack was with him.

“Nice going, Zack.” Tifa and Aerith giggled as they passed by the couple, unable to keep the teasing to themselves. Cloud was too easy to get flustered, and even Zack blushed a little.

“It’ll pass, I promise. The shock will be gone by the end of the week.”

“Sure hope so.”

* * *

Cloud was dreading Genesis coming home. Not that he disliked the man. No, he liked Genesis. The man took him in and adopted him after his mother passed away when he was 10.

But he just knew the man was going to bring up his ears.

And not in a bad way, nope. The teasing was going to be terrible.

“Cloud? I’m home.” Genesis was loud, and Cloud could hear him from the kitchen.

“In…in the kitchen,” Cloud said. Might as well get this over with now. No point in delaying the inevitable.

“Making me dinner, Cloud? How kind of you.” Cloud could feel his heart beat faster when Genesis entered the room, giving Cloud a small smile as a greeting.

“Uh, yeah, figured you had a long day of traveling,” Cloud said, hoping Genesis wouldn’t say anything to him.

”Thank you, smells wonderful.”

Dinner was…normal. Genesis hadn’t said anything about Cloud’s loss of ears and tail. Which for once, Cloud was concerned about Genesis’ silence. The man was always talking, sometimes quoting his favorite play ‘Loveless’ like he was Shakespeare or something.

Even the next day, when Zack had come over to hang out, Genesis said nothing.

And still, said nothing when he caught Zack leaving out the back door one morning.

“Just…say something already.”

“Hmm, about?”

“It’s obvious, that they’re gone. Why haven’t you said anything? Are you angry? You didn’t even seem surprised when you came home.”

“I’ve always told you that you may come to me, to talk about sex, I wasn’t going to pry.”

“But…you didn’t even say anything when you came home. Weren’t you surprised?”

“Oh, my Cloud, do you think Sephiroth and Angeal wouldn’t have texted me the moment they knew?”

Oh. _Now_ it all made sense.

Sephiroth was his (and Zack’s) calculus teacher, while Angeal had adopted Zack when he was very young. The three of them grew up together and were good friends.

So when Sephiroth saw Zack and Cloud, earless, in class, the first thing he must have done, was tell Genesis. Angeal too, Cloud was sure, must have texted him when Zack had gotten home that day.

That explained why Genesis wasn’t surprised.

“You’re not angry?”

“Angry? No, I’d never be angry. You’re a teenager. You and Zack have been together for a long time now. To be perfectly honest, I’m surprised it hasn’t happened sooner.”

“Hmm,” Cloud didn’t even know what to say at that point. He had been waiting for Genesis to say something for a while now.

“Just be safe, alright?”

“Genesis…” Cloud said, avoiding the man’s eyes. At least it was a lot less embarrassing than he thought. Genesis was a great father and Cloud was grateful for him.

* * *

“Angeal said something the moment I got home from school that day.” After Cloud and Genesis talked some more, Zack came over, and the two disappeared into his room.

“What? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Didn’t think it was that big of a deal.” Zack shrugged.

“What did he say?” Cloud asked. He knew Angeal really liked him and hoped nothing would change between them.

“Uhh, just to respect you. And myself.”

“Sounds like him.” Cloud let out a little laugh, relieved. Now everything was out in the open, the teasing was over, and Cloud could get on with his life.

“Yeah, and I’m glad you finally talked to Genesis, and everything worked out!”

“Mm, yeah.” Cloud agreed but wasn’t thinking too clearly, not the with the way Zack was giving his neck slow, open-mouthed kisses. Sucking on the spot under his ear.

“Cloud?” Zack said, pulling away from a love mark he had left on Cloud’s neck.

“Y…yeah?” Cloud asked, breathy, and slightly aroused.

“Wanna practice some more?”

**Author's Note:**

> Of course their friends would tease them! Especially Cloud, because he's just so easily flustered about it all.  
> Sooo what did you think? Just a little idea that popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone. I'm also going to be taking a 1/2 week break from writing because I'm moving and going back to work! Which, yay! But lots of stress.


End file.
